Prime Vault
The Prime Vault, an archive outside of Tenno reach, houses items that have been retired from the game's reward tables. "An item enters the Prime Vault" means that players are no longer able to acquire Void Relics that can potentially reward those items. Preexisting copies of the items and their respective Void Relics will remain in players' inventories and can be traded. Items in the Prime Vault can be reacquired in limited-time Prime Vault Packages which offer retired Prime items and Prime Access-exclusive accessories. Prime weapon and Warframe parts included in the package will also become available from Void Relics during the duration that the package is up for purchase. Rhino & Mag Prime Vault The Rhino/Mag Prime Vault was available from June 27, 2017, to August 1, 2017. |-|Brute Force Pack= |-|Brute Pack= |-|Force Pack= Frost & Ember Prime Vault The Frost/Ember Prime Vault was available from December 6, 2016, to January 3, 2017. |-|Dual Pack= |-|Ice Pack= |-|Fire Pack= Mag Prime Vault The Mag Prime Vault was available from June 28, 2016, to July 26, 2016. Frost Prime Vault The Frost Prime Vault was available from December 8, 2015, to January 5, 2016. Current Items Retired to the Prime Vault FAQ Q: Will my inventory blueprints be removed, too?! A: Nope. Anything in your Inventory/Foundry after the removal will stay. Q: Are these parts gone forever?! A: Nope. Items in the Prime Vault have the chance to come back at a later date. Q: Can I still trade these parts after their removal?? A: Yes you can! Q: Do the Prime items come with Inventory slots, Orokin Catalysts, and Orokin Reactors? A: Only if you purchase the Prime Vault Packs. Otherwise, no. Q: What gear is exclusive to the Prime Vault? A: The Prime Vault Program reintroduces a selection of Prime Access Gear Exclusives (such as Prime Avatars, Syandanas, and other cosmetics) which can be acquired by purchasing their respective "Prime Vault Packs" once available. Q: What gear is not exclusive to the Prime Vault and will also be found in-game when the pack releases? A: Warframes and weapons can be found from running Void Relics and crafted during the time a Vault opens. Q: What Prime Access items will be Unvaulted next? A: Unvaultings thus far have followed a chronological pattern. It was announced on Devstream 94 that both Rhino Prime's and Mag Prime's Prime Access will be Unvaulted next. Q: Is it possible to know which Warframe and gear will enter the Vault next? A: Prime Warframes, along with the gear included in their Prime Access, enter the Vault in the order of their release. Following this pattern, it is expected that Trinity Prime, Kavasa Prime Collar, and Dual Kamas Prime will be next to enter the Vault. For a list of other frequently asked questions, please visit the Official Warframe Prime Vault FAQ References *Last Chance For Frost Prime Parts In The Void 3/24/2015 *Last Chance For Mag Prime Parts In The Void! 7/7/2015 *Last Chance For Ember Prime In The Void 10/6/2015 *Last Chance For Rhino Prime In The Void 2/16/2016 *Last Chance For Loki Prime In The Void! 5/17/2016 *Last Chance For Nyx Prime In The Void! 8/9/2016 *New Items (Nova Prime) are entering Prime Vault! 11/15/2016 *Last chance for Volt Prime and Odonata Prime 2/22/2017 *Last Chance for Ash, Vectis, and Carrier Primes 5/30/2017 de:Prime Vault Category:Prime